Wings of faith
by LadyLuriel
Summary: One year had passed since the drama at the famous opera in paris. Erik is still hurting but he didn't give up his theater. Broken as he is, he swore himself never to trust anyone ever again, and especially to not let anyone into his heart again. But as the new manager arrives, along with his beautiful but shy daughter, Erik gets unwanted attentive. Note: ff is based on the movie
1. Prolog - the letter

Hello dear reader, first of all, thank you for choosing to give my story a try! :) I hope you'll like it. If you do, I would be very happy about a nice little review :D but good criticismn is also good. So I no longer keep you from reading. Enjoy!

One year had passed by now, after the drama that occurred at the famous Opera in Paris. One year without the slightest sign of the phantom. Firmin and André had laughed holes into the air, truly believing that, he, the phantom, was dead and gone for good. Well that's what they thought and they were dead wrong. Erik simply hid himself away. That means, more than he used to. Completely broken and hurting terribly. His heart shattered into thousand pieces like the mirrors all around him. Madame Giry on the other hand wasn't planning on letting her protégé giving up on himself.

After the turmoil had settled, she had gone down to his lair all by her own. She knew exactly where he was hiding. She had tried to talk to him but it wasn't as easy as one might think. In the end, Erik finally listened to her and together they build up his home again. It had been a horrible chaos which caused the madame to shake her head rapidly. Even though the lair was all fixed again, Erik wasn't. It took months until he came out of his shell again. Madame Giry was the only one he wanted to see. He had sworn himself never to trust again. In the first weeks he had tried to kill himself more than once but he didn't do it in the end. Madme Giry was worried crazy. Still, after all those long months, he was still hurting. The love for Christiné had faded but the wound she left was still there. Whenever the madame would come to visit, Erik would try and hide his emotions away but she knew him far to good. He had been high over heals for the young brunette, but she wasn't. He couldn't understand it. She gave him hopes so many times only to rip it all apart and running off with her childhood sweetheart. By all bad things that happened, Christine was part guilty as well. But of course Erik only blamed himself. He now was more easily hurt. He was touchy, colder and distanced. Even to Madame Giry. Though he promised her to never kill again. However, there was something he did indeed do, and it was making the opera directors know more than clearly, that he wasn't giving up his opera house, not now nor ever. And he didn't give it up. He had it in control. Even better than before. If something didn't please him, he only had to write a few letters and the opera directors listened like well trained dogs. They were terrified that something might happen again. No matter how many times they tried to find and take him, they couldn't. This time, he and Madame Giry had made sure, that no one but them, was able to find the lair. Even a mad person that would get the insane idea to try and find it anyway, would either get lost or come out somewhere in the opera but never find the lair.

Coming to the Prima Donna issue. Well. Carlotta had left the opera for quite a while. She needed time to recover. Somehow she wanted to leave the opera once and for all but in the end she couldn't either. It was the place that had the most memories of her deceased boyfriend. But it also had the horrible memories of the night when the chandelier had crashed down and her boyfriend got killed. She told the directors that she would be back someday. Until then, they had to made sure, that the opera ghost was dead. Well that statement made them sweat. Both, Firmin and Andre hoped, that if she was to come back, she would never find out, that the phantom was anything else but dead. While the big diva was gone, they had to find a replacement. No matter how hard they tried, Erik was never satisfied with the singers. Madame Giry knew, that it was Eriks frustration that they weren't Christine. But Christine was gone. Gone and she had married Raoul and left Paris. She simply didn't love Erik. The Madame wished that everything would have turned out less painful and chaotic but things happened as they had happened.

Curently, Madame Giry was in her room. In her hands she was holding a letter. This time, it wasn't from Erik. It was from her younger Brother Vincent. He got the job as the new manager on the opera and took Raoul's place with that. Actually, she should be happy but there was a potential problem rushing towards her and the opera. Shaking, she read the letter.

 _My dear sister,_

 _With joy I write you, that I've got the job as the new manager of the opera. Isn't that great? We'll finally be able to be together again. As a family._

 _I hope you and Megan are doing well. We heard about the accident last year._

 _To the phantom case, I highly doubt that but that's unimportant._

 _A fresh wind is going to blow into the opera once I am there. Before I forget it, My daughter Sophie grew wonderfully. She's such a fine young lady now. Beautiful as an angel. And her voice, oh boy, marvelous. She's a huge talent. After all, the opera is a house of music and art. I want her to sing there. She will become the new soprano, just you wait._

 _My wife and I are looking forward on arriving soon._

 _Dearest greetings,_

 _your brother Vincent._

Almost dizzy, Madame Giry let herself sink into her armchair. She let out a big sigh. Her niece Sophie, here at the opera? After all that happened with Christine, she feared that something similar could happen again. She couldn't stop her family from coming to the opera but she could try and keep her niece safe as much as possible. A heavy knocking on the door made her snap out of her thoughts. It was her daughter calling.

,,Maman, they're there! Uncle Vince, aunt Eve and cousin Sophie". Madame Giry felt her heart drop down to her feet. It was too late anyway. With a slightly uneasy feeling, the ballet teacher made her way out of her room. Following her daughter into the lobby.


	2. Chapter 1 shattered pieces

Quiet a while the guards kept searching for Erik, the phantom, but they didn't succeed. Finally they cut the mission off. It was useless searching in this ruins for him while the stage-room above was going up in flames. Meg, the daughter of madame Giry was able to fetch Eriks mask before the guards could take it and gave it to her mother. Meg knew Erik but not as well as her mother. Madame Giry had told her daughter about her and Erik and how she had saved him from the gipsys. Meg felt terribly sorry for Erik, but she also knew how dangerous he could be. She had known, that he was the phantom but she didn't know that he was the ''angel of music'' who was teaching Christine to sing.

Carefully Meg reached the mask towards her mother, who took it into her hands. ,,There mom" Meg said almost in a whisper ,,I could fetch it before the guards could". ,,Thank you darling" her mother answered and caressed over her daughters blonde hair. ,,What now? What are we going to do now"? Meg looked at her mother concerned. ,,I will go down and look for Erik" Madame Giry said. ,,I come with you" Meg offered. ,,No" her mother replied a bit sharply ,,No Meg, not this time. This is a thing I need to solve alone. He will only accept me for now". Meg understood immediately. ,,Alright" she nodded ,,I will go and see where I can help then". Her mother nodded as well, watched her daughter go and then went through a secret door. Unnoticed. Quickly she rushed down the many stairs. Her heart was hammering in her chest. It was dinning in her head and whooshing in her ears. Her hands were cold from her nervousness, while she held the mask between her hands, as if it was the most precious treasure in the world. A vibrating shiver ran through her body but the adrenaline in her blood made her continue. Her quick steps were echoing through the dark catacombs. The stone walls beside her got more and more wet. Finally she reached a other tunnel. The air got clear and she found herself in front of a mirror that was covered with a huge curtain Carefully Madame Giry shoved the curtain away and stepped into the lair. What she saw, shocked her to the bones.

The once so beautiful lair, was now pretty much destroyed. Most of the candelabras were knocked over. Curtails were ripped down, Mirrors shattered, paper sheets with notes on it were scattered everywhere. The bottom line, it was a true chaos. Gasping Madame Giry covered her mouth. It was worse than she had thought. She needed to find Erik, and she needed to find him quick. Thank god, she knew every single spot in Eriks lair and all his secret passages. She also thought she knew where he could be hiding, so she made her way through the mess to another secret mirror gateway, that was covered by a huge red curtain. Every mirror was a secret door. Basically his system functioned like a labyrinth. A labyrinth that only her and Erik knew. Concerned but prepared she took a still glowing candlestick, shoved the curtain away and stepped into the tunnel. It was almost pitch black. Cold and wet. ,,Erik"? She called into the darkness. No answer. ,,Erik"? She called again. Making her way forward. ,,I know that you're hiding in here" the madame sighed. Finally she heard a familiar sobbing sound. A few steps further and she was in front of the man, than had sat himself down on the ground. His head was buried between his arms. Madame Girys heart tightened. It hurt her to she Erik that way.

,,Oh Erik.." she aspirated emotionally. Erik, who has now realized the presence of the madame, rose his head a bit. Only to give her a bitter hiss. ,,Go away". Madame Giry pressed her lips together ,,No" she calmly answered and stayed in place. ,,I said LEAVE" Erik repeated, now louder than before. ,,And I said NO" Madame Giry countered firmly. ,,Go" Erik insisted. His voice sounded so hurt and broken. ,,I won't go" Madame Giry flipped her braid over her shoulder ,,I came to help you dear". ,,I don't need your help" Erik answered full of sorrow ,,Leave me alone. Go like everybody else and let me suffer". The madame sighed ,,Oh come on Erik. I know you're hurting but being love sick isn't a deadly disease and certainly not the end of the world. Now come and stand up. I am here now". Disparaging Erik gave it a snort and turned his head away. Gradually Madame Giry was about to loose her nerves. This man was stubborn as an ox. ,,Erik" she started again ,,Christine was mere a girl you fell in love with. It hurts to get rejected, I know, but you need to pull yourself together". That was it. To much said. Erik snapped.

,,WHAT DO YOU KNOW"? Surprised over the sudden tone change the madame flinched slightly. ,,YOU DONT KNOW HOW I FEEL! HOW I SUFFER. HOW IT FEELS TO GET PUSHED AWAY FROM EVERYONE. TO BE FORCED INTO A LIFE IN SOLITUDE".

,,Erik calm yourself" Madame Giry tried to calm him down. Vainly. ,,CALM MYSELF? THEY WANTED TO KILL ME! I HAVE LOST EVERYTHING. THEY ONLY SEE THE MONSTER AND I SHOULD CALM MYSELF"?

To try and calm the furious phantom was almost as hard as taming a roaring lion. ,,Erik" Madame Giry lifted her voice again but he didn't listen. ,,AND THEY'RE RIGHT. I AM A MONSTER". Now it was Madame Girys turn to snap. ,,ERIK". The Madame never shouted but if she did, she did it good and fot the record, it worked. As if stroked by lightning Erik stared at her. His body was trembling. His chest was rising and sinking as if he ran a marathon. He swallowed. Tears glimmering in his eyes.

,,Are you listening to me now"? The madame asked. Calm again. Erik nodded. ,,Good" Madame Giry breathed out. ,,Look Erik, you are not a monster and I've never seen you as one. I was always there for you. ,,But look at me Antoinette" Erik sobbed ,,Who could love, THAT'', he pointed at the deformed half of his face. ,,I do" Madame Giry answered without hesitation. Erik looked at her again, astonished. ,,You're like a son to me" The madame said and reached out to stroke over his cheek. ,,I won't let you break". Erik lowered his gaze. Silent tears running down. It broke Madame Giry's heart. ,,Erik, look at me" the ballet teacher demanded lovingly and so he did. ,,You'll be ok, I promise you". Erik didn't seem to share her optimism but he nodded anyway.

All of the sudden Erik felt terribly weak. His sight got blurry and he felt as if his body was set on fire. Tumbling he bumped his head on Madamy Girys shoulder who gasped surprised. ,,Erik..what are you..." she felt his forehead on her skin. He was burning. ,,Erik you've got a fever" she ascertained. How much could a human being take until he would break down entirely?

Erik had a lot of scares on his soul. A broken heart due love-sickness was the cherry on top. ,,Let's get you into bed" The madame demanded. Carefully, she helped Erik put his arm around her shoulder so they could walk out into his bedroom.

Completely exhausted Erik dropped into his bed. Madame Giry placed the Candlestick on his nightstand and helped to pull the blanket over his body. Then she left to the bathroom to drench a little towel in cold water. As she came back, she placed it on Eriks forehead. He flinched a bit under the cold feeling of the towel. ,,Ann..." Erik whispered. ,,Yes" Madame Giry answered. ,,I'm scared. They found my lair...I am not safe anymore". Madame Giry thought for a moment and then smiled at him. ,,Don't you worry. I know the catacombs as well as you do. I will find a solution. And when you're fit again, we'll renew the labyrinth together. How does that sound"? Erik managed a small smile ,,Thank you". Madame Giry chuckled ,,You're welcome". Erik's eyes began to shut down. It was too much. He needed to sleep desperately. ,,Rest" The madame commanded ,,I will go and try to clean this mess a bit" she rose from where she knelt. ,,Erik"? She looked at him once more but he was sleeping already. With a satisfied smile she turned. Pulled the black curtain down and left the room.

Standing outside the bedroom she let out a big heavy sigh of relief. Gazing over the chaotic lair she went through her mind, where to start. She would go and get her daughter. With Erik sleeping, Meg could come and help her. It was a lot of work ahead.


	3. Chapter 2 A new wind

It was late noon, when a large carriage arrived in front of the opera Garnier. A young woman was gazing out of the small window in awe, while a man got out of the carriage to help the carter with the baggage. Shortly after him, his wife, a tall woman in a white dress with a lot of frills and a hat, got out as well. Her curly hair was honey-blonde and well pinned up. Her dark blue eyes scanned the area. ,,Amazing Vincent" she aspirated ,,just as you said. It's exactly as I remember it. ,,Yes, I know honey" her husband answered as he pulled one of the backs from the top. Now the blonde woman turned to the window ,,Sophie, darling, won't you come out"? Her daughter blinked in surprise of her mother who caught her off guard. She had let her mind wander again as she had looked at the huge opera. There were to many thoughts in her mind. Sure she was overjoyed to see her aunt and cousin again, but she knew what her father was aiming for and she didn't like it at all. ,,Sophie"? That was her father calling. Actually, he was a very good man and a good father. He did everything for his family, but this time, he just wouldn't listen to his daughter. She loved to sing, the problem was, she couldn't do it in public.

,,I am coming" she answered after a while and got out at least. ,,Is everyone ready"? Vincent asked. His wife nodded. His daughter gave him a small smile and then they went off.

The closer they came, the more Sophie's heart began to race. All she was thinking about was the case of the mysterious incident of the phantom of the opera. The rumor of the "opera ghost" as they called it, went viral in Paris after the fire. Sophie's father, Vincent, didn't believe in it though. He laughed it off. He said, that it was just a horror story to scare off bad behaving children. ,,If you're bad, the phantom will come and take you away". Sophie on the other hand, was curious about knowing if it was true or not.

Walking into the opera lobby was a strange feeling. It was beyond beautiful. If you didn't know about the fire, you would never guess that anything ever happened. Still it was kinda scary for Sophie. From the moment she walked in, she felt as if she was being watched.

,,Amazing isn't it" Vincent put his hands on his hips as he and his wife walked over to their daughter. ,,It is" his wife admitted. ,,Wait until you see the rest" Vincent grinned.

,,Vincent"! A sudden voice called and all the heads turned. It was Madame Giry together with her own daughter Meg. The blonde girl was beaming in joy of the sight of her cousin. ,,Antoinette. Dear Sister" Vincent walked over to her with his arms open wide. They hugged. ,,Hello brother" she replied. ,,It's been too long". ,,Yes, yes" her brother said. ,,Hello Ann" his wife greeted as she walked up to them. ,,Hello Eve" Madame Giry smiled. Meg instantly ran up to her cousin. ,,Sophie" she called out in joy. ,,Meg" Sophie smiled at her widely. The girls hugged each other tightly. ,,Oh my, I've missed you so much" Meg looked at her cousin emotionally. ,,I missed you too" Sophie said. ,,Look at you" Meg started ,,you're beautiful". Sophie blushed slightly and gave it a chuckle. ,,Thank you Meg. You're beautiful too". ,,Hello Sophie" Madame Girly tilted her head a bit to the side, so she could see her niece. ,,Aunt Ann" Sophie grinned and followed Meg back to her parents and to her aunt. ,,Come here" Madame Giry pulled her niece into a soft hug. ,,Let me take a look at you child". She examined her niece from head to toe. She had grown into a stunning, pretty, young woman. Her warm brown hair, fell down to her rips in light curls. Not as curly as Christine's and darker. She had the top pinned back. Her eyes had a light brown. They glowed like amber. By the type, she had similarities to Christine but was still completely different. Madame Giry smiled again to not make her niece feel uncomfortable. ,,It's good to see you again" she continued ,,You've grown well". Sophie smiled shyly.

Vincent cleared his throat to get the attention back. ,,Well, I'll have a talk with the directors soon". Sophie looked away. Immediately Madame Giry noticed, that something wasn't quite right. ,,They will be amazed" Vincent grinned. ,,Once everything is set and done, I'll talk about your singing Sophie. Isn't that a huge chance? Imagine. You, my daughter, singing on stage". Sophie didn't respond, she just had a expression of discomfort. Eve, her mother, stroked her back lovingly. ,,Darling, don't rush her. We just arrived". Madame Giry kept her eyes on her niece. She too, was worrying. It didn't take her long to understand, that her brother wanted his daughter to sing on stage. But Sophie didn't want it. The past kept coming up into her mind. How Christine broke Erik's heart. She worried about him and she worried about the safety of her niece. Vincent who had caught attention of the worried faces, started to smirk. ,,What"? Madame Giry tilted her lips. ,,Are you alright"? Her brother asked. ,,Yes, yes I am fine" the madame answered firmly. For a moment her brother seemed skeptic and his sister sighed.

,,Sophie is a good singer" Eve started ,,She has a great talent". ,,I don't doubt that". Madame Giry replied. ,,Wait until she sings here" Vincent joined again. ,,If she sings" Madame Giry corrected. Meg smiled at her cousin to encourage her. She also saw, that Sophie seemed to feel uncomfortable.

,,Ann" Vincent gestured with his hands ,,Why this fuss? Sophie is absolutely perfect made for singing here". ,,I..." Madame Giry breathed in. Now her brother seemed to understand. ,,Oh..." he said ,,Oh come on Ann, don't tell me it's because of that, Phantom nonsense". Meg quickly looked over to her mother. Her expression, fearful. ,,That's hilarious" Vincent shook his head laughing ironically. ,,Darling.." Eve, his wife tried to stop her husband from getting into the topic again but it was too late. ,,There is no need to be afraid. There is NO PHANTOM of the opera" he said out lout. Everyone went silent. Sophie looked at her father in shock and back to her aunt. Meg also seemed startled. ,,Vincent" Eva suddenly hissed. Madame Giry swallowed and cleared her throat. ,,Well" she started rising her head ,,I'll go get the directors then". Vincent dropped his shoulders and sighed loudly ,,Ugh...This is getting on my nerves".

Meg gently wrapped her arm around her cousin and whispered a few encouraging things to comfort her.

As Madame Giry passed through the opera, her eyes scanned the area above for some signs but there weren't any. Her mind was racing. Her brother had hit the point. She knew that Erik was watching and she knew that he wouldn't be pleased with her brothers behaviour. She had a very bad feeling about it. She had to catch up with Erik later and try to calm him. After all, he had his ears and eyes everywhere.

Sophie played with her fingers nervously. ,,You'll be fine" Meg talked to her softly. ,,I am sure that Maman will let you join the ballet. We could dance together". ,,Now, was that necessary"? Eva snapped at her husband. ,,This is absolutely imbecile" Vincent turned to his wife ,,This story of that ,Opera Ghost, is complete fiddlesticks. A rumor. Accidents happen everywhere and kidnapping isn't something supernatural either. There is no such thing as a GHOST in this opera". Meg looked at her uncle with a frown. He kind off reminded her of Raoul. Raoul had also joked about Erik and it didn't went well. ,,Urgh, you're unbelievable sometimes" Eve barked at her husband rolling her eyes.

,,Monsieur Giry" a voice called, laughing. It was André. He and his partner Firmin walked down the stairs. Followed by a worried Madame Giry. ,,You are absolutely dead on time". ,,Hello Monsieur's" Vincent bowed slightly and started to shook their hands. ,,May I introduce to you, my wife" he gestured to Eve. André and Firmin smiled and bowed their heads. ,,And my only daughter, Sophie" he also gestured to her as she bowed down. ,,Monsieur's". The opera directors smiled at her. ,,Mademoiselle" André turned to Firmin to whisper to him. ,,Pretty girl, really pretty". Firmin cleared his throat. ,,Well. I see, you arrived without complications"? Vincent nodded. ,,Yes Monsieur, we had a safe journey". ,,Very well" André clapped his hands. ,,Shall we get to the business"? Vincent glanced over to his wife, who nodded. ,,Good" he answered. Madame Giry stepped beside her daughter and sophie ,,I will take care of her, she'll come with me and my daughter". Meg smiled at Sophie, happy about the decision of her mother. Eve also smiled at her daughter.

With a last nod to everyone, the directors and Sophie's parents went away to discuss the matters of business.

,,Come now my dear" Madame Giry lead her niece on her shoulder to follow her and her daughter. ,,You'll be part of my ballet class. You can be together then" she glanced over to the girls. Sophie smiled happily. Madame Giry was still nervous. If anything, she had to make sure, nothing bad would happen this time. Madame Giry loved Erik and she didn't want him to get hurt again.

Above them, a shadow moved alongside. Unseen, unrecognized, well hidden. He was one with the darkness in the upper floor, that was usually only accessed by the stage workers. With a scrutinizing look on the face, Erik watched as the three went up to the bedrooms. He indeed was angry with the new visitors. It wasn't necessarily the young woman, it was her father who made him furious. How did he dare talk about him like he was a joke? The girl on the other hand, seemed to had caught his attention. But he wasn't really interested in her. If she wouldn't start to try and take away the place that he wanted Christine for he would stay calm on the topic. He knew she would never come back, but for as long as possible, he didn't want anybody to take her place on stage. If she was about to sing though, she would have to do more than just impress him. He would tolerate her sometime but never accept her.

Madame Giry was the only one he wanted to see. Meg was a exception from time to time. Though she knew he would never lay a finger on her, she was still a bit afraid of him. Eventually, her mother found it best for her to stay away until she would decide to give him a fresh start. Erik was more than thankful for Madame Giry. She was the only one who ever loved him unconditionally. She came back and helped him out of his lovesickness. During that time, he had barely eaten, barely slept and if his depression got bad he even played with the thoughts on killing himself. Though he never truly did it. It was a shame. The first time he fell in love had to be a rejection again. A extremely painful one. Sure, he knew he had scared Christine with his outbreak of rage but what did she even think on taking his mask off? His most vulnerable part. The part where all his pain came form. She didn't even asked first. It was similar to kicking somebody out of a wheelchair without giving it a second thought. Erik shook his head. Actually, he never wanted to think back on the past and on Christine but the memories still kept coming back from time to time. And now with that young girl down there, it kept getting harder. From what he could see, she had some similarities with Christine. It was impossible to ignore her abidance and he hated it. Erik clenched his teeth. Though he was annoyed he would have an eye on the situation. Just to be sure.

After a while, Madame Giry, Meg and Sophie had arrived in front of a door. ,,That's your new room" the madame explained. ,,Thank you aunt Ann" Sophie replied as they walked into the room. It wasn't that big, but it was still beautiful. ,,I will leave you rest now" Madame Giry said. ,,You'll have put your stuff out of the backs and take some rest for today. I will come tomorrow morning to take you with me". Sophie nodded at her aunt. ,,Do you want me to help you"? Meg offered. ,,No, I am fine" her cousin smiled ,,Thank you Meg, I'll come over to you later, when I am done". The blonde smiled also. ,,Ok, but if you need something, you can come and call me". Sophie stroked her cousins shoulder, thankful. Meg turned and left, leaving Sophie alone in the new room.

Sighing, Sophie looked around. It was unfamiliar quiet. It was smelling after wood and candle wax. After dried flowers and dust. ,,New home" she whispered. A while passed until the young brunette was finally done with putting her stuff into the right places. Exhausted, she let herself drop on the bed. It was creaking a bit and bouncing under her weight. She closed her eyes. For the first time that day, she was able to just wander in her mind. Suddenly she opened her eyes again. _Phantom of the opera_ , rang in her head. Was it really just a scary story? A strange feeling crept up her body. It was almost eerie. And as sudden as the thought hit her she was turning her head to a weird, man tall, mirror in the middle of the room. It had something weirdly unsettling on it. ..It's just new to me" Sophie mumbled as she stood up to change her cloths.

After Sophie was changed into her nightgown, she quietly sneaked out of her room and went to Megs. She knocked on the door. ,,Yes"? Came the question. ,,It's me, Sophie" the brunette called. ,,Come in" Meg called and Sophie went into the room. Meg was sitting on her bed. Quietly Sophie closed the door and went up to sit next to her cousin. ,,Did you rest a bit"? Meg asked her. ,,A little.." Sophie lowered her gaze. ,,I was thinking on what had happened earlier". Meg tilted her lips. ,,You mean, what your father said"? Sophie nodded ,,Yes...I was wondering, is it true? The case of the phantom"? Megs face dropped and she went a bit pale. ,,Sophie.." she whimpered. ,,Please Meg" the brunette looked at her, pleading. ,,I want to know". Meg took a deep breath. ,,You know about it, don't you"? Sophie examined her cousins expression. ,,Yes..." the blonde whispered. ,,It's just...I am not meant to talk about it". ,,Why? Because your mother told you"? Sophie blinked. ,,Yes" Meg replied. ,,Please Meg, I need to know what's going on here". Meg sighed deeply. ,,Alright. But promise me not to tell". Sophie smiled at her cousin. ,,Promise". ,,Alright listen" the blonde began. ,, I don't know as much as my mother, but I know enough. The phantom got saved by my mother years ago. She helped him and she cared for him since I can remember. He owns the opera and runs it". ,,But I thought the opera directors do that" Sophie tilted her head in confusion. ,,Yes they do, but the phantom gives the instructions" Meg answered. ,,However. You remember Christine do you"? Sophie nodded ,,Yes, we were young back then". ,,Someday she started to tell me about an angel of music. I didn't know that it was in fact the phantom giving her singing lessons. He fell in love with Christine but she fell in love with her childhood-sweetheart Raoul. She rejected him and broke his heart. You know" Meg looked to the side as she remembered ,,He has a disfigured half of his face. He covers it with a mask. At the last opera piece, Christine had ripped it off. He, the phantom got angry and took her down to his secret home". ,,Secret home"? Sophie blinked. ,,Yes" Meg looked at her cousin again ,,He lives under the opera. He hides there. However. I don't know what happened down there. Mother doesn't like to speak about it. But he's running the opera again. Only he hides away more than he ever did. I don't see him that much. I only know that he had a bad past".

,,I am sorry to hear that" Sophie replied. ,,But he also did horrible things Sophie" Megs eyes glimmered. ,,He killed two people". Sophie opened her mouth. Lovesickness was always a bad thing and a disfigured half of a face must be horrible. She couldn't imagine how the phantom must have felt. ,,Please Sophie, he can be very dangerous, it's best you don't think about him that much and just keep your mind off of him". Meg looked at her cousin intensely. ,,I'll take care of myself Meg, don't worry" Sophie answered. Suddenly Megs expression changed again and she seemed scared. ,,Meg, what's wrong"? Sophie asked. Meg shook her head. ,,I shouldn't have told you this...he might be angry". ,,What"? Sophie tilted her head. ,,Why? Are you scared that he might kidnap me"? Meg pressed her lips together. Sophie hugged her cousin ,,Don't be scared, I wont give him any reason to do so". ,,He doesn't need a reason Sophie, he does what he wants". Meg swallowed. ,,I'll be fine Meg" Sophie insisted. Meg gave her a still worried look ,,Still...be careful". ,,I will be" Sophie smiled again ,,Nothing will happen". ,,I hope so" Meg replied. ,,I think I will head back to my room now" she rose. ,,Please, really Sophie, be careful". Meg followed her cousin with her eyes. ,,Yes Meg, don't worry. Good night" Sophie said and turned. ,,Good night" Meg called after her as her cousin left the room.


	4. Chapter 3 unexpected

,,A little bit more concentration girls" Madame Giry called strictly as she walked past the dancing ballerinas. ,,Good Meg, keep your balance! Sophie, good, head up, stretch your leg a bit more, good"! Though her niece was only a few days in her ballet class, she, beside Meg, became one of the best already. She had a passion and an elegance that not everyone had. When she danced, it looked like she was as light as a feather. She made ballet look like as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

From above, a familiar shadow sneaked closer, to take a look at the dancing girls. He didn't care much for the others though. He only watched Madame Giry, her daughter Meg and her niece Sophie. The new one. Yes, he took an eye on her. She was indeed talented and it became harder for him to ignore that. Much more to his surprise. He had listened to the business conversation between Sophie's parents and the directors back then. Her father had made a huge fuss over how talented his daughter was. He clearly wanted affection for her, but Erik wondered, if Sophie agreed with that. From what he saw the past days, he could tell, that she was a shy girl. She could be much better. And by the way, he'd never heard her sing. Wondering thoughts of how her voice might sound, crept into his mind. Instantly he shook his head with a frustrated sigh. Then he wiped over his face, groaning. He shouldn't even think about it. He kept reminding himself, that he needed to stay away. That he mustn't start to get interested in that beautiful, young, niece of the madame. But after a while, he caught himself still standing on the same place, watching her dance. Once more growling in annoyance, he turned around and left in a hurry. He passed the small passages, ready to leave downstairs to his lair, as loud voices echoed from the lobby. Something was up. The stage workers and the actors rushed into the direction. The crowd was squeaking and shouting. ,,What now"? Erik rolled his eyes, turning again on his heel to go and check upon the sudden insurrection.

,,Whats going on"? Sophie whispered to Meg, as Monsieur Reyer stopped to direct the orchestra. ,,Monsieur Reyer, whats going on down there"? Madame Giry repeated after her niece and frowned. ,,I don't know Madame, there's so much noise down the hall"! ,,So what"? The Madame sighed and went over to Meg and her niece. Within minutes the crowd had pushed through and was now moving closer and closer to the stage. ,,Stay close, don't go down there" Madame Giry commanded, as she saw how bis the turmoil was getting. ,,I can't see anything"! Meg tried to stretch herself so she could see, but the crowd pushed and shoved around even more. And suddenly Madame Giry saw what the big fuss was about. ,,Oh dear" she aspirated and turned. ,,What? What's going on? Maman"? Meg called, but her mother already made her way through. ,,Where is she going"? Sophie asked. ,,I don't know" Meg replied ,,Wait...". Finally she saw it too. A tall grown woman with red curly hair stamped forward, pulling a huge tail of people after her. Close to her, the directors. Megs mouth dropped open ,,Oh dear" Now she sounded like her mother. ,,What"? Sophie repeated now more curious. ,,I didn't think she would come back" Meg tilted her head to get a better look. ,,Who Meg? Please, tell me, whats going on all of the sudden"? ,,There, look" Meg pointed to the woman with the red curls. ,,Who is that"? Sophie asked confused. ,,She looks like someone famous, the crowd around her won't leave her". ,,Well she kind of is.." Meg explained ,,Her name is Carlotta Giudicelli. She had been the Prima Donna at this Opera for years". ,,Carlotta? You mean THE Carlotta"? Sophies eyes went wide. ,,Yes, THE Carlotta" Meg nodded. ,,Biggest Diva that walked the earth, if you ask me. She had left, after the fire. Nobody expected her to come back this time. But rumor had it, that the directors had some sort of deal with her". ,,Wouldn't surprise me" Sophie whispered back.

Suddenly the loud voices were cut off, as Carlotta twirled around to snap at the directors. ,,Stop, stop, stop" she growled in a fury and took a deep dramatic breath afterwards . The people around her went silent instantly. She glanced around and then turned her attention back to Andre and Firmin. ,,Now"! She pointed at them. ,,I hope, that you two, took care of what I told you to do". Both, Andre and Firmin looked at each other. Worried. Breaking out sweating. ,,Signiora..." Andre started laughing nervously. ,,W-we...uh well...". ,,Well what"? Carlotta hissed in her Italian accent ,,Did you take care of the opera ghost or not"? The directors swallowed.

Erik glanced down at the red head. His expression was something between surprised and deeply annoyed. That she really had the guts and the nerves to come back. On one hand, he wanted her out as soon as possible, at the other hand, it was easier to see her on stage again, instead of some young singers that reminded him at Christine. If Carlotta was back, it would mean, no more replacements for Christine and everything would be back to normal again. Erik though about it for a moment. If he would throw the red curly-head out, then the directors would try and find one of those young replacements again. Erik didn't want that at all, but if she would start to get on his nerves again, she would take of running in her clattering heals, out of his opera house sooner than she could blink. He gritted his teeth in frustration. For a moment he closed his eyes to calm himself, then he continued listening.

,,Is he dead, si or no"? Carlotta eyed the directors through small threatening eyes. Dead? He? Erik smirekd in ironic amusment. That topic again. Good for the directors, that they already went through that. Now Erik got curious, how the directors might react. ,,Eh...ehm..y-yes, yes" Andre lied stuttering in panic. Firmin didn't say anything. He was plainly shocked about the movement of his partner. ..H-he is dead, gone" Andre grinned at Carlotta, hoping she would buy it. Firmin pressed his lips together. What in the world did Andre think to just lie to her? They would be in much bigger trouble with phantom later, than they would be with Carlotta if she found out the truth. From above Erik bared his teeth in anger. That wasn't what he'd expected to hear. He thought they've had a deal, an agreement.

,,Good" The red haired Italian barked. ,,If not, I would have left for real this time and not come back EVER"! Turning around, she walked up the stage to greed old faces.

,,What a temper" Sophie blinked. ,,Yeah..." Meg tilted her lip ,,Better not get into a fight with her". ,,But Andre lied to her...he won't be pleased" Sophie murmured. ,,What"? Meg turned to face her cousin ,,What did you just say"? ,,The phantom" Sophie whispered. ,,Shh" Meg demanded her to be silent. Concerned she looked up. Indeed, there he was. That familiar shadow. ,,He's here" she shoved Sophie more into a corner of the stage as she kept looking up.

Indeed, Erik was angry at Andre. In fact, he was furious. How did he dare? He would teach him some morals later. Flipping his cape, he disappeared into the darkness. Madame Giry also looked up. She knew that Erik had seen everything, and she also knew to well, that he wasn't happy about it at all. She glanced over to Andre. He would be in big trouble soon.

As the turmoil started to settle, Firmin quickly shoved Andre to the side, where nobody could hear them. ,,Are you insane Andre"? He then hissed at him. The grey haired went instantly pale as he realized what he had just done. ,,I uh...Oh no...". ,,You fool! You just made a huge mistake! You know how angry he will be with you" Firmin sighed. ,,B-but he w-won't kill me w-will he" Andre stuttered. ,,No, he promised not to kill anymore" Firmin whispered ,,But I think you should think of an good excuse, he has plenty of his tricks to play". Andre breathed deeply through his nose, ready to faint. ,,And now what? What about Carlotta? She will find out sooner or later, and then we're off with no Prima Donna again. Oh...I am ruined, we are ruined". ,,Damn it Andre, get yourself together" Firmin scolded at him. ,,This is not the moment for getting the jitters"! ,,B-but Carlotta..." the white haired whimpered. ,,I don't care about that Andre" Firmin wiped his face ,,You saw it yourself. As long as we keep the phantoms commands, the opera runs just perfect. With or without Prima Donna. If she leaves again, we will find someone somehow. For now, calm down or else, I will make you. Your concern is about calming the Phantom. You understand"? Andre nodded intimidated. ,,Good" Firmin let out a big sigh ,,Well, if you excuse me, I have some business to attend". ,,W-wait...you can't leave me alone just yet"! Andre gave his colleague a scared look. Firmin tilted his head ,,sorry Gilles, I think I can" and he turned. Andres face dropped. Firmin barley called him by his real first name. And if he did, he was either beyond angry, or he was dead serious. Though both of them were good friends for many years too, Firmin knew that Andre was more a bigmouth, when it came to bravery. In fact, he was a scaredy-cat. Low nerves, with the propensity of losing his nerves. And when it came to Erik, Firmin knew it was better to get out of the way. He was more focused instead on putting on a show.

 **Andre in disstress**

Shaking, Andre returned to his office. Oh how he didn't want to open that damn door. Good for him, that nobody was watching him. He scolded himself mentally for being such a wimp. Couldn't he for once be the brave man he always pretended to be? He had to face the phantom. He knew it. If not in his own room, then somewhere else. There was no hide and seek playing with Erik. Andre knew that. Sighing heavily, he opened the door and stepped inside. It was calm. A insecure smile crept up his lips and he looked around. Nothing. No sign, no letter. Nothing dangerous. He waited. Nothing but silence. Again, Andre looked around his room, as if he was looking for invisible flies. After a while he decided, that the phantom must have reconsidered his judgment and decided to spare him with his anger. Relived he sat himself down at his desk. Made himself some coffee and sighed calmly.

,, _haven't I made myself clear enough back then"?_ A displeased voice echoed through the room. Andre screamed in surprise and threw his cup of coffee straight across his desk. Splattering the brown liquid over some of his papers. _,,How dare you spread lies of me being death"!_ The voice barked in anger. ,,M-m-m-monsier phantom...I-i-i'm s-sorry" Andre ducked his head under his desk to hide. _,,You better be! Now what's your explanation to safe your butt "?_ Andre closed his eyes. He was afraid down to his bones. ,,I-i d-don't know". _,,You don't know"?_ The voice scoffed _,,Don't take me for a fool! You know damn well why you lied. You're a pathetic, scared, wimp, who can't take responsibility"!_ Andre swallowed. It wasn't an insult to him. The phantom was in fact telling him the truth. _,,So, will you now stand up, save your pride and get honest with me, before I throw you out of my opera"?_ ,,Oh p-please no, monsieur phantom. Please have mercy" Andre pleaded. _,,Tell me why? Why did you lie to Carlotta"?_ ,,I...I was scared" Andre whimpered ,,Y-you know how she is. She would leave again". _,,So"?_ The voice answered. ,,We would be off without any Prima Donna again and you, monsieur are so picky with the singers"! _,,THIS IS MY OPERA HOUSE, I CAN BE AS PICKY AS I WANT"!_ Erik shouted so his voice echoed at the walls. Andre fell on his knees in fear. ,,I am sorry, I am sorry" he squeaked. _,,So what are you planning to do for your excuse"?_ ,,I won't lie anymore! I won't. I promise"! _,,I hope your promise is lasting or else you can pack your stuff. If you want to work with me and run this opera to its best, I want honesty. Am I clear enough this time"?_ Erik calmed his voice. ,,Yes, yes of course"! Andre stood up from his hiding place under the desk. ,,But what about Carlotta"? _,,I will take of her"._ ,,So can we forget this"? Andre asked. _,,This is the last warning I will give you. Get on the same page with me and I'll be your friend, betray me and you know, what will happen"!_ Andre nodded ,,I know. I'll will have to leave the opera". _,,Good, you've listened. Well monsieur, I take you by you word. Don't mess it up"._ ,,I wont" Andre breathed out, still shaking. ,,Monsieur phantom"? No answer anymore. He was gone. He wanted to say, thank you. Sighing, Andre glanced over his desk. ,,Urgh, wonderful" he shook his head as he looked at the coffee soaked paper.

Still somewhat angry, Erik passed through his secret gates. He planned on giving Carlotta a visitation. If she wanted to stay, he had to make sure, she knew about his presence and about his rules.

 **Carlottas secret**

After hours of greeting and talking, the red haired Italian woman, finally arrived in front of her room-door too. Her eyes were starring at the little handle. Her gloved hands were shaking. Her lips were trembling and she felt the lump appearing in her throat. This was harder than she had thought. Why couldn't she just open the door and walk in? There was nothing to fear. The pinkish wallpaper, the many welcoming flower bouquets, the welcoming presents. The smell of the many flowers or the wooden furniture, the dusty air, the warmth of the canopy bed with the many sheets of colorful bedding. The many mirrors. The elaborated lamps. It was the memories. The memories she had from the past years and especially the memories of her deceased lover. Finally she opened the door and closed it right behind her.

Taking a deep breath, she scanned her old room. Trembling, she rose her hand to her mouth. Silently she started to sob. This was it. She felt alone. Terribly alone. All the attention didn't help. All the presents, all the compliments. Nothing helped. It was never enough to satisfy her. Though her acting did well to hide how she felt inside. It always did. Everybody had this certain image of her. Though in fact, her inner self, was deeply misunderstood. Nobody cared. The only man, she ever felt loved with, was now dead and gone forever. Now, she really was alone. Carlotta knew how people would talk behind her back. How often she would hear mean things, that would hurt her. Yes it was her own fault. Most of it. But now they were calling her a lonely widow. Though she wasn't even married. Rumor had it that she would stay alone and that she was lucky Piangi had been willing to be her boyfriend. It hurt. All Carlotta ever wanted was affection. Her parents never gave her any. However, all her father cared for was the success his daughter made. All her life, it was all about being famous, being a star, being the diva she now was. She got violently formed into this image since she could remember. Eventually, she started to enjoy the fame. Only because it was the only thing she ever had. The only thing that made her feel appreciated. Deep down, she knew it wasn't enough. She too, was longing for the right kind of affection. She loved to sing. But since Piangi's death, she hadn't sung in a long time. And now, she was back. Back at this opera, she swore herself never to come back to. Why did she do it anyway? And all those memories about her past, she held secret, were now coming to the surface and she started crying. She felt terrible. Her crying changed to bawling as she let herself slide down the door to the floor. She sobbed and cried her heart out. She would cry and then she would have to put her act on again. Nobody would care. All they cared about was her success. So her act was the mask she wore.

From his hidden place behind one of the largest mirrors, Erik watched her. He didn't really now what to think. He had never seen Carlotta cry like that. It was completely unexpected and it surprised him. Sure, she had cried a few times since she got at the opera but never like that. It wasn't her usual fake crying. It was honest. Her crying was so sorrowful and filled with desperation and pain, that it reminded Erik at the night, he himself had broken down, crying like that, in Madame Giry's arms. Someday, every human being would get to a point of breaking. Erik had never considered this hidden side at Carlotta. Usually she was annoying him beyond words. Her singing sounded to him worse than a dogs yowling. Now he couldn't help but feel pity and sorry for her. He knew he had taken Piangi from her and he felt sorry for it. He hadn't only promised to Madame Giry and the directors never to kill anymore, he also promised it to himself. But as much as he wished to turn back time, so he could have done some things different, he couldn't. There was no excuse for what he did, but he knew that his own broken soul was to blame for it. He would never kill again or do something life threatening to the people in his opera, but he would make sure that everything runs the way he wanted it to. For a moment he thought about talking to Carlotta. Surely she needed to know, that he was still there. Not dead at all. She would most likely leave. But he wanted to risk it, if this was the only chance, he could try to apologize to her.

 _,,Bad day huh"?_ His voice echoed through the room like it always did. As expected, Carlotta flinched in surprise. ,,W-who is there"? Quickly she tried to wipe away her tears. _,,An old friend"_ Erik replied. Really? Old friend? His mind kept scolding at him. They've never been friends to begin with. He shook his head. He needed to stay calm. ,,An old friend? Carlotta sniffed and stood up. ,,Do I know you"? _,,Not good enough, but yes..."_. Carlotta wondered. This mysterious voice seemed familiar in some way, but she couldn't lay her finger on it yet. ,,Well" Carlotta took a breath ,,I'm not feeling well right now, can you please come back later"? _,,That's why I'm here"_ The voice said. Carlotta furrowed her brows in confusion and blinked some tears away. ,,Huh? D-did you just spy on me"? _,,Not really. Let's just say, I recognized your sate of unease. Also, there are a few things I need solve with you"._ The red haired Diva thought for a moment. She had no idea, who this mysterious old friend, she didn't really know, was. But she guessed , some company would be nice right now. ,,Well wait a second" slowly, she got up and walked over to the mirror to check on herself. The moment she looked in it, she yelled in shock. ,,Aaargh". Her make up was now completely ruined. The tears had smeared the mascara and the make up all around her eyes and down her cheeks. Even her lipstick was smeared on the sides. Erik couldn't help but snicker over the image that greeted him. Since he was standing right behind the mirror, he could see right into her face. ,,Oh dio mio, come sembro"? She yowled. Which meant nothing more than ,,How do I look"? Quickly she grabbed some tissues and cleaned the mess up as good as she could. Covering his mouth, Erik forced himself to stop laughing, but he couldn't stop. ,,What is so funny"? Carlotta snapped but then she realized that it couldn't be the fact that she was being watched. Right? ,,Please don't come in, I will open the door in a few seconds". Now it was Erik's turn to reveal himself. She would probably freak out. But he needed to apologize. No matter if she would take off running afterwards. _,,I am not behind the door signora_ "The voice explained and Carlotta's face dropped instantly. Within seconds her face got as pale as chalk. Now she remembered the voice. How could she forget. ,,O-opera Ghost"? She murmured. _,,Yes"_ Erik answered. ,,Heh" Carlotta said in a ironic kind of way, before she rushed to the door, screaming. Which of course was closed. ,,Aaah" and she started to jolt at the handle. ,,AIUDO, AIUDA MI, Heeeelp" she banged at the door. Erik covered his forehead with his hand and sighed. _,,Heavens, Carlotta, calm down, I won't harm you, I just want to talk to you"._ ,,I don't want to talk to you"! she yelled. Obviously scared. _,,Please, this is important. I will let you go, if you just listen to what I have to say"._ ,,I don't care" Carlotta continued to yell. ,,You're a murderer. Why would I listen to you"! _,,Because I want to apologize"_ Erik's voice was calm and low. Carlotta couldn't deny that he, at least, sounded like wanted to. ,,I don't trust you" she whimpered. ,, _I know you don't"._ Erik responded _,,But please hear me"._ ,,Are you kidding me"? Now the red haired turned from the door. Tears of anger and hurt started to flow again ,,YOU KILLED MY BOYFRIEND DANNAZIONE (damn it), YOU ARE A COLD BLOODED KILLER! And YOU wanted to kill me too! Why in the world should I listen to you"! Carlotta was furious. Enraged, hurt, sad. _,,You know Carlotta.."_ Erik started _,,There will never be an excuse or an proper apology to what I did. Neither will I be able to turn back time. But, I am able to tell you something. Sometimes, a painful past, leads you to do horrible things. Because that's all you ever knew"._ Suddenly Carlotta swallowed and started listening. What he just said, reminded her on her own past. ,,What are you talking about"? She sniffed. _,,You may see me as a monster. And I don't blame you. That's how everybody sees me. But I am much more than just a monster behind a mask"._ Now Carlotta didn't know what to think anymore. Why was she even listening to him? Erik himself wondered about himself. Why did he tell her? Why did he even try? ,,How do you know"? Carlotta then asked. _,,What"?_ Erik replied. ,,Why are you talking like that to me"? _,,Because I saw you. And I am familiar with pain. The feelings. Loneliness"._ Now Carlotta started sobbing again. ,,You took him form me. I LOVED HIM"! She yelled, crying. Erik swallowed _,,I know...and I am sorry"._ ,,Ti odio! I hate you"! The red haired yelled at him. Grabbed some vases and flowers and threw them against the walls. ,,I hate you! I hate you"! She continued to trow flowers and small things at the walls. ,,Where are you Ghost"? Erik stepped back from his place. _,,Carlotta"_ he called. ,,WHAT"? She turned to the mirror. As she looked at herself, she couldn't believe it. She looked nothing like herself. She was a mess. Tear-stained. Smudgy form the make up. Her long red curls, were now hanging loose, down her shoulders. Her body was trembling. She looked at herself. Still with that vase in her hand, that she wanted to throw at the wall next. _,,Look at yourself. What a human being is able to do, in pain, in anger"._ Carlotta looked around. Not only she was a mess, her room had suffered too, from her outburst. _,,I just wanted you to know, that I am sorry. You've got a past too. I don't know what happened, but right now, you're hurting. I could help you"._ ,,How could you help me"? Carlotta scoffed ,,You can't bring back Ubaldo". _,,No, I can't, but we could get over what happened in the past and start again. If you want to sing at my opera, you'll have to follow my rules"._ Carlotta gave it a ironic laugh ,,Your rules? Mi _stai prendendo in giro_ (are you kidding me)"? _,,If you want to leave, you are free to go. But if you choose to stay, accept my apology and my rules, and you will see, how things will change"._ Carlotta blinked. Now for the first time, she really wondered who this man was. She wanted to leave but at the same time, she felt tempted to try and take the offer. ,,You are making fun of me aren't you"? Now her old temper came back. _,,No I am not. I am serious. I don't make jokes"_ Erik sounded serious now. ,,Wait a minute..." Carlotta tilted her lips ,,Oh this dirty little..." she gritted her teeth and stomped over to a table to take her hair brush. ,,This lying little perdigiorno (blighter). How dare he" and she smashed one of her scarfs into the next corner. Erik frowned. Now she was angry again. He couldn't blame her though. He had been angry at Andre himself. ,,Stupid...grey-haired, dork" she bit her lip and turned. ,,aspetta! If I get this fraud in my fingers I will...". _,,Hold your horses signora"_ Erik snickered ,, _I already made sure, that he learned his lesson"._ ,,Aargh, you killed him"! She squeaked. ,, _No I didn't. I am done with killing"._ ,,Oh mille grazie" Carlotta snorted ironically ,,What a relief to hear". _,,So now what"_ Erik waited ,, _Are you ready to play after my rules or do you want to leave"?_ ,,Are you extorting me"? _,,Take it as you want it to, I need my answer"_ he now got his demanding tone back. ,, _This is my opera, the directors work for me! So, if you want to stay, follow my rules or leave"._ Carlotta stomped her food. ,,Urgh you can't do this with me". _,,Oh believe me, I can"._ Carlotta pressed her lips together at the memories. One time she stumbled over a rope, that Erik had laid out and fell into fresh paint. A bucket of used cleaning water, got poured over her head on stage. Background pictures fell on her more than once and many other things. ,,I really hate you Opera Ghost" she hissed. _,,Well, thank you. Anything else"?_ ,,Fine" she growled. ,, _A little more discreet"._ ,,I'm staying"! she grumbled in annoyance. ,, _Good_ " came the faded answer. ,,Just so you know, I do that because I want to sing and because the road was so long. Don't think that I forgave you". No answer. ,,Hello"? Nothing. ,,Hey, Opera Ghost. I am talking to you"! She snapped. But all she got was silence. Exhausted she glanced in her mirror once more. She really needed to fix herself up.


	5. Chapter 4 repetition or a new start?

**Erik's last song - [flashback of the past]**

It was calm in the large underground lair. In the small bedroom, in the huge swan-bed, surrounded by a pretty black lace curtain, lay the body, of a sleeping man. Slowly, Erik woke from his deep sleep. He didn't open his eyes just yet. Instead, he just listened and soaked in the air deeply. The only thing, he could hear, was the silent burbling of his lake and some echos of falling waterdrops. For the next seconds, he tried to find out, how he was feeling. His head didn't hurt anymore and he wasn't feeling hot anymore either. The fever must have gone down. How long did he sleep anyway? The last thing he remembered, was feeling sick and Madame Giry, bringing him to his bed. Suddenly his eyes flung open, and he quickly turned his head to the side. He sighed relived, as he found his mask, laying on his nightstand. Carefully, he took it, slid it over his face and rose up a bit. He felt a lot better. As far as the affections of the cold went. For a moment, Erik stared at some point far away. Was it all just a bad dream? No. He pressed his lips together in sorrow. He remembered it all way to clearly. Though he wished, it all would have been just a nightmare. Eventually he got up. Glancing around his lair, he noticed, that it got cleaned up as good as possible. _Antoinette_. He thought. He really was happy, that she was there. Without her, he didn't know what would have happened. Again, the dark blonde soaked in the air deeply. His mind wandered back, back to her, back to Christine. Christine was really gone. Gone, and he knew, that she would never change her mind. She truly loved Raoul, and Erik had realized that. After the brunette had kissed him to set her lover free. It broke his heart, but it was the only right thing to do, to let her go. He didn't want to be the monster, everybody was seeing in him. He himself, was tired of it. He was tired of everything. The pain inside, was so strong, that he didn't even know, what to do anymore. The anger was gone now. Replaced by this stinging pain, that burned like fire and was stabbing his heart like thousand knives. There was just this deep, gaping hole,. It hurt more than anything and he felt like bleeding inside. He was broken. He wanted to remember his love for Christine one last time, before he would start and try to forget her.

As He walked down the few steps down to his piano, his feelings came out as a bitter sweet and heartbreaking melody. He had to let her go entirely. Even if it would take some time. He knew he had to. It hurt so bad. The full realization, that she indeed was gone.

 _,,She's out of my life,_

 _She's out of my life  
And I don't know whether to laugh or cry  
I don't know whether to live or die  
And it cuts like a knife  
She's out of my life"_

He walked past his piano, to look at all the pictures he drew. Every single one of them, held a memory. He took one in his hands. Caressed over it gently and placed it back. It all seemed so unreal. A few days ago, she was there, and now she was gone.

 _It's out of my hands,  
It's out of my hands  
To think for two years she was here  
And I took her for granted  
I was so cavalier  
Now the way that it stands  
She's out of my hands  
_

He gathered all the pictures of Christine, and put them together. He wanted them gone. Suddenly, his gaze fell on one of the single red roses, he used to give to Christine. He remembered, the night on the rooftop. How he had to watch Christine and Raoul confessing their love to each other. He remembered everything. And he also understood now, that he did a lot wrong. But it was to late. Though, he never had a change.

 _So I've learned that love's not possession  
And I've learned that love won't wait  
Now I've learned that love needs expression  
But I learned too late_

He threw the pictures into the fire place. He felt so terrible lonely. It was stinging even more. Never had he thought, that love could be so painful.

She's out of my life  
She's out of my life

He stopped in front of one of his mirrors to look at himself.

 _Damned indecision and cursed pride  
Kept my love for her locked deep inside  
And it cuts like a knife  
She's out of my life _

He slowly sang the last part, until the note faded. He turned from the mirror, and stepped back. Making his way up to his room again. He sobbed one last time. He had decided. He would never trust anyone besides Antoinette ever again. And never would he ever let anyone close to his heart again. This was the first, and the last time he got hurt that bad. If he kept his heart closed, no one, could ever break it again. And if he didn't trust no one anymore, his trust couldn't get broken no more. It was lonely in his locked world. But it was safe.

 **Present day**

Above,everybody was gathered around the stage. Monsieur Reyer had a desperate look on his face. Andre and Frimin also seemed worried. Carlotta who was standing in the middle was pressing her fingers into her temple. Looking more than stressed. ,,This is not working signora! What in the word is the matter". The red haired swallowed and blinked ,,I...". ,,This is a disaster" Firmin shrugged his shoulders. ,,Let her try again" Andre insisted. ,,Come on Carlotta, try again" he gave her a small smile. The italian took a deep breath. ,,Monsieur Reyer"? The grey haired director commanded, and so the maestro started to direct the orchestra to play once more. Shaking, Carlotta started, but her voice cracked again and she stopped. Firmin shook his head. ,,No, that's it. Let's end this here, before it gets worse". Reyes sighed and rolled his eyes in annoyance. Andre breathed through the nose and whipped on his heels in nervousness. ,,Scusa me" Carlotta grabbed her head ,,I can't sing anymore"!

Leaning over a little, Erik watched from his place in box five. It didn't surprise him, that Carlottas voices, wouldn't work. She hadn't sung in a while but the bigger issue were her emotions. She was still grieving, and singing, reminded her of the past. Erik knew too good, how she was feeling. He himself couldn't compose any good music anymore. The music left him the day Christine had left. He had no inspiration good enough, no joy to boost his imagination. He was still a genius, but he looked his art away. Unable to let it fee, because of his inner grieving. He let out a barley audible sigh. In that state, the directors couldn't let Carlotta sing on stage and she knew it. It was hard for her, because she wanted to sing. Erik wondered, what the directors would do this time. Clearly, they wouldn't dare to throw her out by themselves, since they knew, that every important decision was made by Erik alone, or at least together with his accordance.

,,What in the world is wrong with your voice"? Firmin started ,,I mean, this is a disaster! If you continue to sing like that, you will certainly not sing the next night". Carlotta bit her lower lip. Normally, she would fire back. Be selfconfident and cheeky, but this time she didn't feel like it at all. She embarrassed herself anyway and all she wanted to do at that moment, was run back in her room and hide.

,,And now? What now? This whole theater repeats as it seems" Monsieur Firmin gesticulated with his arms. ,,Well but last time...". Andre started. ,,Don't remind me. We will have to cancel. This time for real"! his partner was ready to leave the stage and Monsieur Reyer wiped over his face. Desperate and devastated. Within minutes, a wild chaos of talking and babbling went off. Erik rose his hand to his forehead. This went exactly into the direction he didn't plan it to go.

Suddenly the new manager, Madame Girys brother, shoved himself through the crowd onto the stage. ,,Monsieur Firmin, Monsieur Andre"! He stopped before them with a grin. ,,Best, you all calm down first. There is no need to cancel the coming night. I've got a solution. Sophie widened her eyes. ,,What? My father"? Meg opened her mouth but stopped. Madame Giry now also turned her attention to her brother.

,,What do you mean, solution"? Andre furrowed his brows. ,,Who should be the replacement for Carlotta this time"? ,,My daughter"! Vincent called, grabbed Sophie on her arm quickly and pulled her in front of him. Shocked the brunette gazed around. Madame Giry blinked worried. From above, Eriks expression went to blank surprise. She? He remembered the conversation of Vincent and the directors, but that he would pull her in front of the stage that quick surprised him. She, on the other hand, didn't seem amazed by the act, her father pulled. In fact, she looked terrified.

,,She could sing Messieurs" Vincent put his hands on her daughters shoulders. The directors frowned. ,,Uhm well" Andre cleared his throat. ,,No" Sophie replied ,,no, father you know I ca..". ,,Shht, don't be silly, you can do it" her father whispered. ,,No I can't, I told you I can't"! Sophie turned her head to her mother, who looked at her compassionate. Then she looked at her husband and signalized, that he should let his daughter be. Madame Giry went up to her brother. ,,Enough! Don't force your child to sing, if she doesn't want to". ,,Ann, you misunderstand my intentions" he defended himself. ,,Does she sing now or not"? Frimin asked. ,,You don't need to be scared dear" Andre tried to cheer Sophie up. Carlotta stomped her feet ,,Hello? I am still here, if you realized"! ,,Come on Sophie, don't ruin this" her father pushed. ,,Don't listen to him dear" Her aunt added. ,,Sophie, this could be your big chance" Her father looked at her. ,,Vincent" Her aunt hissed. Panicking Sophies gaze went from one person to the other. Everybody was talking at the same time. Suddenly she felt herself heat up. Her ears started to ring and her sight got blurry. The next moment, everything went black and she fell unconscious.

,,Sophie"! Screams of the people around were mixing together. Panicking, her father caught his daughter at the right moment. Madame Giry gasped. Eva and Meg also opened their mouth in shock. ,,Oh dear" Andre turned and shoved himself past Firmin. ,,What comes next at this opera? Now I think I also need a vacation". Firmin turned his head in a rush ,,Gilles, what are you...hey"! He followed him.

Erik closed his mouth. This was unexpected. The poor girl was completely overwhelmed. For some strange reason, he wanted to know if she would be ok. After all, she was the biggest talent in his opera house for a very long time, and it would be a waste, if she would miss out. And she was the niece of Antoinette, so it caught his attention even more. Still, he reminded himself, that his curiosity was only considering the fact, that he wanted her talent on his stage. Of course he didn't get interested in the brunette herself. At least, that's what he told himself.

He followed Vincent and the rest of the crowd from above. They brought her into her room. Erik stopped. She would be fine. Hopefully, her father learned his lesson, not to strain his daughter that much. If not, Erik would give him one of his letters to warn him of not making his theater personnel faint. He needed good talents, and he needed them healthy and in tact. Also, he would have to think about Carlotta. He needed to get her to sing properly. The old yowling Carlotta was a shame already, but a heart-broken Carlotta was even worse to stand. Flipping his cape, he disappeared.

Outside Sophies room, her mother lashed out at her husbad. ,,Are you insane? What in the world did you think up there? How dare you to overtax our poor daughter like that? You know how many times she told you, that she's afraid to sing in public and now look what you did". Vincent swallowed and wiped over his face. ,,I am sorry Eve, I didn't think it would be that bad. I thought maybe it's just stage fright. I thought..". ,,You thought"! His wife barked ,,That is the problem! You are thinking about your interests, but you are not thinking about what our daughter really wants"! Now it was Madame Giry, who got in between. ,,Now, this isn't going anywhere. Arguing wont help us now" she sighed ,,I hope you finally understand, that you can't force your daughter into things, she doesn't want. Even if you mean well". She smiled at her brother. ,,Let her rest and when she's awake, apologize to her". Eve crossed her arms. ,,Really, this went to far". Vincent turned his gaze away in shame. ,,I really am sorry..".

Sophie woke and found herself laying in her bed. What happened? She remembered quickly. Her father forced her to sing and everybody was talking and she collapsed. Rising slowly, the brunette buried her face in her hands. This was horrible. She embarrassed herself in front of them. And her father, finally reached the edge. Would he now see, that she was afraid? That she couldn't sing in front of people? As slowly as she rose into the sitting position, she got out of her bed. Sneaking around the corner, she got herself dressed in a long, cute, white nightgown, that had some frills. She also pulled a thin overcoat over her nightgown and tied it around her waist. As she went into the middle of the room again, she stopped. Shocked, she starred at the dark pink rose, that was laying on her table. Carefully, she took it in her hands and examined it. It was juts a single rose. Around its stem, it had a black ribbon wrapped around. It was a nice fabric. Shiny and soft. Probably silk. But who would give her a rose such as this? She didn't even sing. She did nothing to earn a rose. She just collapsed in front of everybody. Her parents, her aunt, her cousin, and the worst of it all, the directors. To be clear, she made a fool out of herself. It couldn't be a lover either. She had nobody in my mind, that could have fallen for her that quick. It could have been one of her family members. While she was still in thoughts, a voice appeared at the door. ,,He welcomes you at his opera". Sophie flinched in surprise. Her aunt closed the door behind her and walked up to her niece. ,,He"? Sophie looked at her aunt and then back to the rose. ,,I think you know who HE is" her aunt smiled. Sophie blinked ,,Wasn't he angry with papa? I mean...the phantom". Madame Giry got behind her niece to do her hair. ,,Well" she started ,,I can't tell you, that he was pleased with him. But I explained it to him. He means no harm to you". Sophie pressed her lips together ,,So he saw my humiliation". Madame Giry chuckled and went beside her niece again. ,,Believe me my dear, he knows how to separate humiliation and stage fright better than anyone". Sophie thought about what Meg had told her about the phantom. ,,I will leave you now. I am glad you're up again. If you feel better, come to my room. We will go and join your parents to dinner then". Sophie nodded and watched her aunt leave her room. A few more minutes, she looked at the rose and sighed. Why was everything so difficult? She loved to sing. It was her passion. Music was in her soul, since she could remember, but she couldn't do it in front of a crowd. The only time, she could really sing with all her heart, was, when she was all alone. Alone, on her own, so nobody could hear her. She remembered a song, her mother once sang to her. Turning, she started to sing softly.

 _We are the lucky ones  
We shine like a thousand suns  
When all of the color runs together_

 _S_ lowly, she walked up to her door. The rose still in her hands.

 _I'll keep you company_ _  
_ _In one glorious harmony_ _  
_ _Waltzing with destiny forever_ _  
_  
Quietly, she left her room, and strode through the empty hallways into the direction of the staircase, that lead to the rooftop. Singing, the brunette, went upstairs.

 _Dance me into the night  
Underneath the moon shining so bright  
Turning me into the light _

Erik was pacing through the passages above, as he suddenly froze in place. Completely stunned, by the angelic voice that got to his ears. Wide eyed, he gazed around. That voice was the most beautiful and enchanting melody, he has ever heard. Was it Christine? Could it be? He listened closely. No, that couldn't be. Christine's voice had been wonderful, but not nearly like the voice he was just hearing. Nearly benumbed, he followed the singing voice. Curious to know who was singing so beautifully. He needed to know. Even if he would regret it later, his mind went out and he just followed his senses.

Sophie, meanwhile, had reached the upper floor and was now taking the last steps up to the roof. She felt free singing. She could free all her thoughts, all her emotions. She could forget herself for a while and flee from everything around her.

 _Time dances whirling past  
I gaze through the looking glass  
And feel just beyond my grasp is heaven_

 _Sacred geometry  
Where movement is poetry  
Visions of you and me forever_

Finally, she got out of the door and walked out on the rooftop. It was night. The lights of the city were glimmering and the cloudless sky over her head showed her all the stars.

 _Dance me into the night  
Underneath the moon shining so bright  
Turning me into the light_

A light summer breeze made her light curly hair fly slightly. She neared herself to the railing and looked up into the sky. _  
_Erik, who had followed her, watched her in shock and overwhelmed excitement. He couldn't believe it. It was her. She, the niece of Antoinette. The shy ballet girl, that just collapsed on stage. She was the one with the most beautiful voice he ever heard. He opened his mouth. Something in him triggered. Every fiber in his body fighting against the upcoming feelings. He desperately tried to suppress them. He mustn't fall for a girl again. He swore it to himself. Not again. Not after Christine. One time was enough. Still, he couldn't stop listening and watching.

Sophie now, was standing on the railing. Singing with all her strength and with all her emotions she was feeling just now. _  
_

 _Dance me into the night  
Underneath the moon shining so bright_

 _Let the dark waltz begin  
Oh let me wheel - let me spin  
Let it take me again  
Turning me into the light_

She reached her hand out into the air, as if she wanted to grab the moon. Letting the last note fade softly, she lowered her gaze. She swallowed.

Erik, behind one of the statues felt, as if he got struck by fire. That was bad. Very bad. It was easy as long as she was the new girl. Just the girl, that was the best in the ballet. Just Antoinettes niece. Now that he heard her sing, things would get harder. Though his heart was shattered into pieces, his soul longed for music again. For love. But he was afraid. Too afraid. He had himself in control, and he wouldn't let things repeat themselves. Never again.

,,Sophie"! The brunette turned as she heard name getting called. ,,Sophie"! It was Megs melodic voice. ,, _Sophie..._ " and again. But this time it wasn't Meg. It sounded deeper. Almost like a whisper in the wind. Barley hearable. Sophie looked around in confusion. There was nobody but Meg, who went up to her. Must have been her imagination. ,,Sophie, there you are" The blonde grabbed her cousins hands softly. ,,We were so worried about you! Everybody was searing for you". Sophie still gazed around. Meg closed her lips. ,,Sophie, are you listening"? Now the brunette turned her gaze to her cousin. ,,Did you hear something"? She asked? Meg tilted her head ,,No, why"? Sophie blinked. ,,It's fine, I just needed some time alone. And some fresh air". Meg smiled at her understanding. ,,Let's go inside. Your parents are worried crazy. Your father is blaming himself. ,,What"? Sophie widened her eyes. ,,Yeah" Meg tilted her lips, as they went through the door. ,,Come". Together, they went downstairs.

Erik watched the girls leave. Whatever he was staring to feel because of that voice, he had to forget about it. He would stay away. He would not let her get to his mind and his feelings. He was done with that. He was better of, locking himself away instead of getting hurt again.

Down in front of her room, her parents were standing. Together with her aunt Antoinette, who was trying to calm her father. As he got sight of her and Meg, he howled and ran up to his daughter. ,,Oh thank god" he pulled her into his arms. ,,I am so sorry" he started sobbing. Completely surprised, Sophie gently wrapped her arms around her fathers back. She knew he never meant to harm her. But he was egoistic and selfish. ,,I am so sorry" he repeated. ,,It's ok papa" Sophie aspirated. ,,Please, can you forgive me"? Her father let go of her, to look into her eyes. ,,I can. But please, listen to me. I am sorry, that I can't sing in front of people. You need to understand that". ,,Oh I do. I do" Vincent whined ,,I made a huge mistake. I was selfish and I only considered what I though was the case. I should have listened to you better. I am sorry Sophie". His daughter gave him a warm smile. ,,I forgive you. Don't worry about it anymore. I am back and I am ok". ,,Where have you been"? Eve, her mother now also walked up next to her husband to hug her daughter ,,We were so worried". ,,I needed some time alone. And some fresh air". Her mother sighed. ,,Oh Sophie". Madame Giry smiled at the three. Meg got beside her. ,,I am so happy, she was on the roof" the blonde smiled. ,,What is that supposed to mean"? Her mother blinked at her. ,,Uhm...nothing" Meg smiled bigger and her mother sighed. ,,I know what you mean. Yes, but I will have to take care of it still. Take care of your cousin. I will take a look after Erik" With that, Madame Giry turned and left her daughter alone with her uncle, her aunt and her cousin.


End file.
